PAX Septiplier
by Momofgothgirl
Summary: This is a story where Mark and Jack meet for the first time irl at PAX, and their rooms are right next to each other. Lets see what happens, shall we? ENJOY! I will be answering questions about my story at the end of each chapter, look for ur user and my answer. I MIGHT, just MAYBE answer a few about myself, but don't be weird about it. DON'T ask when I will update. BE NICE! THANKS
1. The meeting

Mark's POV:  
Mark is skyping with Jack, Wade, Bob, and Ken.

"Hey Mark! Lets play a game of FNAF!" comes the overly enthusiastic voice of Jacksepticeye over skype.

"Yeah Mark! I wanna challenge your FNAF title!" says Wade.

"Yeah right, you can't beat the king of FNAF at his own game! Good luck to ya!" retorts Mark

.  
"Yeah guys. Lets play something all of us can play. Maybe speedrunners?" says Bob.

"Great idea! I really don't like jumpscares." says Ken.

"You're awfully quiet there, Jack. Anything you wanna say? Anything troubling you?" asks Mark, concerned.

Jack's POV:  
He hears Mark's voice, but doesn't respond, he's too preoccupied, lost in Mark's chocolate brown eyes over Skype."Huh? I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just thinking." Jack replies, wearily, it is currently almost midnight in Ireland, and the other guys have stayed up to remind him to pack for PAX and play games with him.  
"Are ya sure you're okay, Jackaboy?" asks Mark, still concerned about his friend.

"I've told ye, I'm fine. Now lets get playin' so I can beat yer American ass at this game! Yeah! LETS DO THIS!" Jack screams, deafening all except Mark, who was used to his screams from his videos by now.

"YEAH WE GOT JACKABOY BACK IN ACTION!" Mark screams back, deafening everyone once again.

"Could you guys stop that? I'd rather NOT go deaf before I'm eighty-five. Seriously, I don't know how your fans can do this all the time!" replies Bob, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry you guys, Merk and I are just excited because we play this all the time." replies Jack, looking at his monitor apologetically.  
They play on into the night, all remembering to remind Jack to pack for PAX, which would occur that weekend.

Mark's POV:  
'Wonder why he was staring at his screen for so long? What's up with Jack?' Mark was still concerned about Jack, even though Jack said he was fine. 'Maybe I'm just overly concerned about him 'cause he's my friend. Yeah, that's it.' Mark reasoned. He started to pack for PAX, as he is the world's biggest procrastinator, and he knows that if he didn't get packed and ready to go tonight, he wouldn't until it was time for PAX. After getting packed, Mark checks his computer.'Hm... Jack is still on. maybe I'll call him.' So he did.

Jack's POV:  
He sits there for about fifteen minutes after the call ended, calling Mark's face back to the front of his mind, then gets to packing.'I wonder if Mark likes me? Wait... WHAT am I THINKING? Mark is a friend, nothing more. Besides, I'm straight, aren't I?' Jack shakes his head and finishes packing. Then he gets a call from Mark.  
"Hey Jackaboy! I didn't know you would still be up and on Skype, so I decided to call you!"

"Hey Merk. Yeah, I'm still up, just finished packing, actually. And you?"

"I finished about five minutes ago, and saw you were still on."

"Oh, Yeah, I tend to stay on after, in case someone forgot to tell me something." Jack lied, trying to hide the fact that he typically sat there, thinking about Mark.

"Okay. Good night then! I'll see YOU at PAX." Mark saud, using his outro voice.

"WAIT MERK!"

"Yes Jack? What is it?"

"I... need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I... really... why the fook is this so herd?"

"Why is what so hard?"

"T-That's what she said!" Jack exclaimed through laughter.

"Okay... so what... was it... you...wanted...to tell... me?" Mark asked through fits of laughter, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh...my...God... I...can't...even...talk correctly...right now...HELP!" Jack screamed through laughter, his stomach hurting because of it as well, and his headphones fell off because his body was jerking so hard.

"Jack? Are ya okay?" Mark noticed his headphones had fallen off, and since Mark couldn't hear Jack, Mark thought he was crying from pain."JACKAREYOUOKAYORNOT? ANSWERMEDAMMIT! JACK PICK UP YOUR HEADPHONES AND TURN ON YOUR MIKE SO I CAN HEAR YOU ARE YOU OKAY?"

Jack heard this, and still laughing, put his headphones and mike back on, relief washing across Mark's face.

"JACK WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!"

"I'm SORRY Merk! It was just fookin funny as hell! *mumbles* he cares that much?*speaking* I'm fine Merk. I'm good, just*bursts into a fit of laughter* yer so damn funny Merk!"

"I didn't catch that one part, you mumbled, wanna repeat that?"

"No, I'll just tell you at PAX!"

They stayed up till around 3:30 AM and then Mark ended the call, after many hours of laughter.

~~~~~~~AT PAX BECAUSE IM LAZY~~~~~~~

Mark's POV:  
He searches the crowds at the PAX airport for that shock of electric green hair that is Jack, and finally spotting him, sprints over and tackles him with a hug, this being the first time they have met in real life.

"Easy there Merk, I have breakable luggage!" Jack screams as he goes down.

"Sorry Jack! I'm just so excited that we're here, that you're here!" Mark hops up and grabs the things that look breakable from the ground, checking each one.

"Merk, don't look at that one! That's a gift for someone special!" Jack swipes it away.

'Wonder what's in that square package... oh well'

"Okay! Chill man! Just tryin to help!"

Jack takes a deep breath.  
'It's okay, it's okay! Chill, don't make him suspicious!'

"Sorry Merk, I just don't want anyone to see that one! Oh, I forgot to mention, our rooms are right next to each other! And they have a door between them! You know what that means Merk?"

"SEPTIPLIER CONFIRMED!" half of the people in the airport stop talking and look at Mark quizically.

"Sorry everyone, please continue with yer day! My friend here is just overly enthusiastic!"

Everyone continues talking, but all of the fangirls and shippers run over.

"Is it true? Is Septiplier real?" asks an innocent looking girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"No, sorry, we were just messin around 'cause our rooms are next to each other." explains Mark.

Jack kneels and starts to tell a story, as everyone else looks a bit dissappointed. Afterwards, Jack and Mark go to their rooms, and unlock the door between them.

"Peek-a-boo Markimoo!"

Both burst into laughter.

Here's a cliffhanger for ya, gotta keep y'all interested or ya might leave! See ya later!


	2. the day after

Jack's POV:  
I wake up, and my door is open, there is someone sleeping there, and I don't recall asking someone to come in to my room.'Wow... I should NOT have had that much beer. Who is that?' He gets up from his bed, still fully dressed, and moves the sleeping figure to the bed in the other room.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmgggg" Mark grunts and moans in his sleep.

"*whispers* He's asleep? We must've gotten drunk off our asses last night.*speaking* Wake up Markimoo! It's time for PAX to start!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm... Five more minutes mom!"

"No, Merk, Not mum, Jackaboy!"

Mark snaps awake, sitting bolt upright, then crumples over, in pain."I don't think I can. Can you get some aspirin, mom?"

"Still not yer mum, Merk, but okay."

"Thanks. I love you!"

Leaving the room, Jack blushes deeply, then almost slaps himself 'What the hell am I doing? I don't have a crush on Mark! We're just good friends!'

"AAAAHHHHHH" screams Mark.

Jack runs into Mark's room, to find Mark convulsing on the floor.

"OH MY GOD MERK ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Mark sits up, laughing, completely fine. "I'm good, just messin with ya. I woke up with an aspirin in my hand though. What's that all about?"

"We... got drunk off our asses last night and you fell asleep in the doorway. And then I put you in your bed when I woke up. You... thought I was yer mum... and you said you love me..."

Both burst into laughter, Jack's being a little forced. Jack was blushing slightly, and being embarrassed, his Irish accent was coming out more.

"So... Merk, wanna head down and meet yer fens?"

"Yeah, lets get showered and dressed first though. I can smell MYSELF."

"I know what ye mean, I can smell meself too."

A shower and elevator trip later...

"TOP O' THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE!" over the comm set.

"HELLO EVERYBODY, MY NAME IS MARKIPLIER, AND TODAY*together* WE'RE AT PAX!"

"MERK DO THE FOOT THING FOR YER FANS!"

He does, and someone faints. "IS THAT HEALTHY?" asks some random fan.

"Haven't broken my leg yet! So... I guess?"

They're up on stage, because that was the last spot left when they got there, and they aren't actually signing things, they're having a competition.

"Ye think ye can be sexier than me, ye bastard? I'll show you!" Jack, wearing a septiceyesam muscle shirt, flexes, putting a blue lolipop in his mouth, the same color as Mark's hair. Then he puts a leg up on his desk and poses. "Beat that Merk! HA!"

"OH YEAH? I'll show YOU!"

'Please do! WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I THINKING THESE THOUGHTS?!'

Mark places his hands on the desk and starts humping it, with a lolipop matching Jack's hair in his mouth. Then he Gets on top of the desk and pretends to be fucking someone. Jack can feel himself getting hard.

'What the fook? I don't understand why I'm so attracted to him! Maybe I'm bi?'

Mark finishes his performance.

"Okay, you win Merk. You win." holding his hands up in surrender.

"Not yet." Mark kneels on the ground, and pretends to be begging for something. Jack walks over and takes the lolipop from his mouth and puts it in his own, and all the fangirls scream"SEPTIPLIER CONFIRMED!"

Mark gets up, and starts to close the distance between him and Jack, taking the lolipop from Jack's mouth.

"How many shippers do we have out there?"

Everyone starts to scream.

"Who wants to see some Septiplier action?"

Again, everyone screams, but this time, Jack is blushing heavily. Mark walks up to Jack, and gives him a bone-crushing hug, pressing every inch of their bodies together. And everyone screams again.

The day is done, wonder what'll happen next? Find out, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUH-BYE!


	3. The suprise

Jack's POV:

I know I shouldn't be drinking after last night, but I need a light buzz to tell Mark what I need to tell him.

"You really shouldn't be drinking, Jackaboy. Not after what happened last night."

"It's just a low buzz. I need to tell ye something..."

"Yes? Is this what you were trying to tell me over skype two days ago?" Mark says in his sexy low voice.

"Yes Merk... I like you, as more than a friend..." Jack flinches, waiting for Mark to be grossed out. A hand pulls his head up.

"I think you've mistaken drunk off your ass for a low buzz, Sean. Lets get you to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Mark's POV:

"Merk?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I don't like the dark! Will you sleep with me? Please?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Yay! Septiplier Confirmed!" Jack slurred.

Mark starts laughing his deep, sexy laugh.

"Merk, stop. Just come here! I'm scared! I can't see anything!"

"That's 'cuz the covers are over your eyes! Silly"

Jack lowers the covers, and Mark puts on his PJ's and climbs into the bed.

Mark's POV:

I feel an arm wrap around me, and look back to see Jack sleeping peacefully, then a look of terror is plastered onto his face.

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" he screams in his sleep. I turn around, facing him, and squeeze him tightly, and his body seems to relax a bit, and he looks peaceful again. I fall asleep, listening to his snores.

Jack's POV:

I wake up to find a set of toned, muscular arms wrapped around me, then turn around to fine Mark sleeping peacefully. Then I remember my nightmare, and what had happened to induce said nightmare, and start to sob uncontrollably, waking up Mark.

"Morning Jack, how are- What's wrong? Are you okay?" He stops midsentence, realizing that I'm sobbing.

"No! I'm not okay! I need help Merk! Please, don't leave me alone! Please! I'm so scared Merk!" I start sobbing even harder.

A look of extreme caring and concern crosses Mark's face, and he squeezes me even harder, and that's the last thing I remember, before collapsing onto the bed, convulsing and black out.

Mark's POV:

"PLEASE! MY FRIEND JUST FREAKED OUT AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! I'M AT THE PAX HOTEL! ROOM 502! HURRY! HE'S CONVULSING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shout into the phone, at the 911 operator, immediately, I hear sirens and screams from the streets. I pick up Jack and use the fireman's carry to get him downstairs and outside. I wave down an ambulance, sill in my pyjamas.

"Are you the one who called?"

"Yes, PLEASE! HE'S STILL CONVULSING!"

"I see that sir! Guys! STRETCHER! NOW!"

I try to get into the ambulance, but the paramedic pushes me out.

"Sorry, sir, family only."

"HIS FAMILY ISN'T FUCKING HERE! HE LIVES IN IRELAND, AND I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO KNOWS HIM! PLEASE!"

"Fine sir, but I have to ask you to calm down. You're only going to make it worse for him."

I take a deep breath. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL AM I SIPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHT IS HAPPENING AND

HE'S MY BEST FRIEND?"

I climb into the ambulance, and hold Jack's hand, the only part of him that's not convulsing, and he calms noticeably.

"I've never seen something like this before! And I've been doing this job for ten years. DRIVER! HOSPITAL, AND STEP ON IT! WE'RE LOSING HIM!"

I faint, on top of Jack, and wake up in an extra large hospital bed, right next to Jack, who is still convulsing, but much less. The doctor walks in, and has a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Doc?"

"It's your friend there, I'm sorry to tell you, Mr. Fischbach, but you and your friend there have both had extremely SEVERE anxiety attacks."

"I get panic attacks a lot. What is so bad about that?" I ask, confused.

"Well, yours was from worry about him, whereas his was from past trauma, and it was very hard to do anything, unless we strapped him to a table, but we wanted to check with you first, seeing as you're the only one around here who know him well enough to know anything about him."

"Yes! Do whatever you have to! Just HELP HIM!" I quickly get off the bed, and the doctor pushes me back onto the bed, because Jack started to convulse wildly again.

"It seems he is only calm when you are near him. Morphine did nothing, nor did anything else we tried, until we put you next to him. If we were to put him in your lap, while you were sitting there, we believe that he might be able to calm down enough so we can tell you what we think happened."

I comply, and the doctor puts him in my lap. "What is it doc?"

"His anxiety attack came from phsycological problems. We believe he was abused. Has he ever shown signs of abuse?"

"OH MY GOD HE HAS! WHY AM I SO STUPID?!"

Jack starts to convulse again, and i calm, so does he.

"It appears that he only responds to your emotions. If you were to be completely calm, he might stop convulsing and wake up. Shall we try that?"

"Yes, anything. Please." I slow my heart rate, and he stops convulsing altogether.

"M-m-merk? I-is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here, to protect you, no matter what." I whisper.

"Thanks Merk. I need to tell you something." he tries to sit up, and the doctor pushes him back down. I hiss at the doctor, my eyes flashing murderously, and so does Sean. The doctor holds his hand up in surrender, and practically sprints out of the room, leaving us alone.

"What is it, Sean?"

Jack's POV:

I look him in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and take a deep breath, my heart pounding wildly.

"I... I really... Fook, this is hard."

"It's okay Sean. I won't judge you, or be mad, no matter what."

Since he called me Sean, I know he's being serious and caring.

"I... I really...*mumbling* like you"

"What? What was that?"

"I like you as more than a friend. And I'm being serious."

Mark looks shocked, and I half expect him to be grossed out, and slap me.

He pulls me into a more passionate kiss than I've ever seen, in movies or anywhere else. We pull apart.

"T-That was my first kiss, Merk."

"M-Mine too. You're amazing. I've been hiding my feelings as well."

"I love you, Merk."

He hesitates, for a full minute. I get up and run away, because his face says,'What the hell? I don't...' I run to some random hall, and dart into a janitors closet. I fear the worst, and I pass out.

Mark's POV:

Jack runs out as I hesitate. "I... love you too, Sean." I say to the closed door. I fall over and start sobbing uncontrollably, feeling that Sean in far away, and he's convulsing again


	4. my other half

Mark's POV:

I wake up hours later, tearstains running down my face from my sobbing earlier. I look around and notice all of my friends who didn't come to PAX relax visibly.

"Mark! We were so worried! Javla knulla! You scared the shit out of us!"says Pewds.

"Where's Jack?" asks Bob.

"I know, but I need help. He's convulsing. And his heart can't take the stress for much longer. Nor can his mind."

"We gotta go help him!" says Ken.

We all sprint off, and I get there first. I throw open the door, only to discover that Jack is barely moving, and I know his heart is barely beating.

"FELIX GET THE DOCTOR! I'LL STAY HERE!"

Felix sprints off, to get the doctor, and I stay huddled in the janitor's closet, with Jack, holding him, rubbing his hair like you would pet a scared dog.

*whispers*"Please, Jack, come back to me... I can't be without you! I need you! Every day that I'm not with you has been torture! Thats why I Skype you all the time! I love to get lost in those big, beautiful blue eyes of yours. Please!"I hide my face in his hair.

"Wow, Mark. I never knew you were gay." mumbles Bob as he turns to Wade."I guess this is my last chance. Wade, I like you, and I have since we met."

Bob kisses Wade, and Wade kisses back, to Bob's suprise, and pulls him closer. They end up crying on each other's shoulders, wishing that Jack will be okay.

"Please Sean, come back to me. I need you, more than I need food, water, anything. You are my everything. Without you, the sun would not rise, it would be rainy all the time. I would be so depressed that I would just die! Come back to me!" I kiss his hair, and sob into it, just hoping he will be okay. He starts to stir in my arms, and i can feel his heartbeat getting stronger.

Felix returns with a red-faced doctor, huffing and puffing. The doctor sees the way I am holding Jack,"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm too late on that. But we are connected. I can tell when he's in danger now, what his heartbeat is, his emotions, where he is. I LOVE HIM SO DAMN MUCH! I'M SUCH A DAMN IDIOT!" I slam my head against the wall, effectively knocking myself out.

Felix's POV:

I see Bob and Wade holding each other and kissing, and know that this has brought their feelings I see Cry, standing there, crying silently. I go and kiss him. "I guess this is my last chance too. I love you, and I always will." Cry stares at me, bewildered, before leaning me back and kissing me full force.

"I love you too." He growls.

"Can we get all of you into a room to await our diagnosis?" the doctor asks.

"I-Is there anything I can do? I can carry Sean." asks Bob.

"And I can carry Mark." says Wade.

"Very well. Just keep them touching. They are best that way. It seems that they are emotionally connected, for when one stirs, the other does, and when one is angry, so is the other. They need each other to survive right now. They will need twenty-four hour surveillance. NURSE!"

A young nurse comes out of nowhere, and looks at the scene before her, notcing the way we are holding each other.

"Yes doctor? Do you need a surgery room?"

"No, I need a room for all of these gentlemen."

She starts to run off.

"Wait! The two unconscious ones need a large bed. They cannot survive separated. and bring two extra large beds into the room as well so the others can stay. They all care a lot about these two."

"Yes Doctor." She bows deeply, before sprinting off to fulfill the duty set before her.

~~~~~HOURS LATER~~~~~

Mark's POV:

I awaken to all of my friends surrounding me, and can no longer feel Sean's heart beat."WHERE THE HELL IS SEAN?!"

Everyone jumps.

"He's in the bathroom. You two were out for three months. The doctor said you two were phschologically connected." Bob starts crying of relief into Wade's shoulder, and Felix into Cry's. Then they're all kissing.

"Jeez guys. Gay much?"

"Not more than you. The doc says that only soul mates have those abilities." says Bob, taking enough of a break from kissing Wade to explain. Then those four pass out, having stayed up for the past week, becasuse the doctor said that they would wake up any day now.

Then Sean walks in. I jump up, and tackle him.

"God dammit I love you Sean! I meant to say it when you did, but I was so scared."

"Woah... I love you so much, you are the most amazing person ever. I woke up yesterday, and asked the guys to go get this from our shared room."

Mark stands up, pulling Sean with him, Sean immediately kneels, and pulls out the box Mark was curious about. Sean opens it, revealing a gold band... a promise ring.

"Merk, will you be my boyfriend? I have loved you since the day we first met. You have been nicer to me than anyone ever. And I will share my story with you if you want. I just love you so fookin much Merk."

I collapse on the floor, an unintelligible heap."...Yes Sean... I love you too." I pull him into a passionate kiss, and feel a jolt go through my body, and know he feels it too. Immediately the abilities are back.

"What is happening? I can tell that you're really happy right now. Why can I tell that?"

"We're psychologically connected. We weren't separated this whole time because we can't survive without each other. If we are apart from each other for even a week, our hearts will get weaker. This is something only soulmates can do. I love you so much Sean."

He slips the band on my finger, and we have our most passionate kiss yet, passing out in each other's arms. Little did we know that someone was watching, and was determined to get "his" Sean back.

Wonder who it is? Is it the abuser? Is it someone else? WHO KNOWS!SHOUTOUT TO Markimoo-Jackseptieyefan12345  
They have been really nice to me! an theyre so helpful! So thanks!

I GOT A FUCKIN CHARLIE HORSE IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THIS SHIT! IN BOTH LEGS! AGH! HELP!


	5. Cerberus

Mark's POV:

I love waking up every morning to the smell of food cooking in my kitchen, but this morning, there isn't any. Ever since Sean moved in with me, back in LA, he's woken up early to make breakfast. Instead, this morning, I feel a muscular arm around me, and turn around and kiss my boyfriend awake. He's shaking, so I know he was having a nightmare. "Good morning babe. It's okay... shhhhh. would you like to talk about it? I know that it's supposed to make you feel better when you talk about stuff."

"O-Okay. You deserve to know. I was abused and raped by one of my childhood friends. and he's coming back for me. I can feel it. I know he's not happy about us dating and me moving in with you. He haunts my nighmares. I know he knows I'm in america. I'm scared Merk."

"I'll protect you from anthing. I can get guards for you. Anything you need."

He starts shaking, and i know he's terrified.

"Shhhh. It's okay baby. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"It isn't that. I'm afraid He'll hurt YOU."

"I've been working out. I don't need to worry."

"He's a pro wrestler. He's all muscle."

"Oh... Now I'M scared. We need extra security measures around the house. I need to buy a gun."

"No, he's got gun training. There's no beating him. I don't know how I even got away. But guards sound good."

"What's his name?"

"Its Cerberus. Like the three headed dog from Greek mythology. I believe he's a Demon incarnate. I-I'm so scared Merk!"

He starts sobbing into my shoulder.

"It's okay baby. I have a suprise of my own."

"What is that?"

"I've got Darkiplier. And instead of trying to control me, he will help us. He loves you like I do."

"Wow... Darkiplier Exists?"

" _ **I certainly do. And I want to help you, along with him. Please, Don't be scared. I will not harm you. Mark has made sure of that**_."

Jack's POV:

I watch as Mark's caring, tanned face suddenly turns a pale, ghostly white. And his chocolate brown eyes suddenly turn blood red. His hand goes icy cold, like a dead body. I hear him speaking, and it is a very cold and dangerous voice, and I start to scoot away, fear plastered on my face. Then, just as suddenly, Mark is back, noticing the fear on my face.

"Shhhh baby. He won't hurt you. He will do anything to protect you. Just like I will. He keeps watch over you at night, while I sleep and I want to thank him, do something nice, but I don't know what. Any Ideas?"

"I've got a surprise of my own. Please bring Dark back."

He does.

" _ **You called**_?"

I kiss him, and wrap my arms aroud his stone cold neck. "Thank you Dark, I never knew you could be so nice. I've needed protection this whole time, and you were giving it to me."

Dark flinches at my touch, but then wraps his arms around me, and kisses me passionately. He picks me up and carries me downstairs. I can feel his stone cold heart starting to beat.

*whispers*"I love you Dark. Thank you."

Dark blushes, cheeks turning slightly red. Then Mark reappears.

"I think that was the best thing you could've done for him."

"I felt his heart starting to beat. Is that a good thing?"

"I think it is, he feels weird, but he likes it. And I never knew he could feel so normal...so... human. He is a demon, after all."  
I stare at Mark, unable to speak, my mouth hanging wide open. Mark closes it with a french kiss, and I blush deeply, my whole face turing red. I get down, not breaking the kiss, and we walk to the fridge, he pushes my back against it.

"OH SHIT THAT'S FOOKIN COLD MERK!"

He laughs his deep, sexy laugh. "Sorry, I just love you so much."

I turn around, and start to go through the fridge, wiggling my ass at Mark all the while. I feel him grab my hips, and then he picks me up, and sits me on our kitchen table.

"Let me make breakfast today baby."

"We both know you're a mess in the kitchen, let me do it."

He ignores me, and starts chopping vegetables, with the chefs knife. I look away for ONE FUCKIN SECOND, and he is screaming.

"JACK! HELP ME!"

I look over, and he's got the knife going through his hand.

"OH MY GOD MERK ARE YOU OKAY I'LL CALL THE HOSPITAL!"

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend just stabbed himself through his hand while cutting vegetables! HELP US PLEASE!"

"Right away sir. The ambulance is on its way. Try to keep him conscious."

"MERK STAY AWAKE! PLEASE!"

I slap him, once, hard across the face. He looks startled.

"MERK YOU STAY WITH ME!"

He blacks out, bleeding all over the floor, a minute before the ambulance arrives. The paramedics run in, to find me crying, wrapped around him, holding his head in my lap.

"Please! Help him!" By this time, I'm covered in blood, and I'm shaking so hard that I can hardly see. That"s when I see HIM. Standing outside of our door, near the ambulance. I black out from fear.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY! Another shoutout to Markimoo-Jacksepticeyefan12345

I sorta got this idea from them... not really. But they gave me the idea for the first bit of the chapter. Where they're snuggling. THANKS BAI!


	6. The Coma

Mark's POV:

I wake up to a severe burning sensation in my hand.

"Ughhhh. Wh-What happened. OW! HELP!"

Sean jumps, as do Bob, Wade, Felix, and Cry.

"Shhhh. Yer in tha Hospital cause ye tried to make breakfast fer us. I TOLD ye, yer a mess in tha kitchen. Ye shouldn't've been cookin! The knife went straight through yer hand."

"I-I can't move my body. Except my mouth and eyes. HELP ME DAMMIT! I need to see your face! I need to know you're okay Sean!"

Sean leans over me, a huge gash running across his forehead, still bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL SEAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET THEM HELP YOU?"

"I wouldn't let them touch me, until you woke up. I know I'll be payin fer it later, but I needed to know ye were safe."  
He presses the call button, and a nurse runs in.

"Yes sir? Oh, he's awake. Are you ready to be sewn up then?"

"Yes, I just had to know he was okay."

He tries to stand, but blacks out, possibly from bloodloss.

"SEAN! I need to be touching him! Or we'll both die!"

"Okay, sir. You can be in the room, but we'll have to put you under."

"No. I can handle it. I'm fine. I can handle blood."

"Okay sir. Just don't try anything with the doctors. They are authorized to sedate you."

"I won't. I promise."

~~~~~During the surgery~~~~

Mark's POV:

During the surgery, Sean starts convulsing again, until I kiss his hand, and a small smile appears on his face. *whispers* "Sean, you're gonna make it. You have to make it. If you died, I would throw myself off the empire state building."

I had given them my blood for a transfusion, so I was a little loopy, but that didn't stop me from trying to comfort Sean.

"Come on baby, pull through."

~~~AFTER SURGERY~~~

Jack's POV:

I wake up with a pain on my forehead, and it steadily gets worse.

"FOOK THAT HURTS! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I scream with my eyes still closed. A nurse runs in and sticks an IV drip in my arm, full of morphine.

"No, that won't work. I keep telling you, if I could just lay down next to him, he wouldn't be in pain. But you dumbasses won't listen to me."

"The doctor knows what he's doing. He does this all the time."

"SHUT UP NURSE! HE'S NEVER DEALT WITH SOUL MATES BEFORE! IF I CAN'T TOUCH HIM, WE'LL BOTH DIE!"

I open my eyes, and the see the nurse looking shocked at being talked to in that way.

"M-Merk...p-please...I-I... need you... here."

I hold out my hand towards him, feeling very weak. He takes it and shoots a look at the nurse, and she leaves.

"You're okay, Sean, baby. I've got you."

"I-I...Love...you." I black out again, and I hear Mark screaming. Why can I hear him screaming and sobbing? Why can I feel him throwing himself over top of me? What is happening?"

~~~2 DAYS LATER~~~

Mark's POV:

"I'm sorry sir, your friend is in a coma. He may not wake up. You can try talking to him. Sometimes that helps."

"Okay. Sean. If you can hear me, I love you, I always have and always will. I need you... without you, I will die... and I can't do anything away from you!"

I sob into his hand, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, I bring myself up, and I lay next to him, still sobbing.

Jack's POV:

I hear Mark sobbing, and feel his weight next to me on the bed. I hear his whispers, and I want to be free from this prison, free to hug and hold him. To tell him it's alright, I need to comfort him. I pray to whatever God there is out there please, let me wake up! Please! I need to be with him, to comfort him, to cuddle with him. Please! I need him, and he needs me! I promise, I will be the best boyfriend to him, when I wake up. I'll buy us a house! I'll marry him! Just, please, let me wake up!'

"Please Sean, wake up for me. I need you. Please! I...I love you... I would be nothing without you, Sean! PLEASE!"

I hear Mark say that, and struggle towards consciousness, but I'm unable to get there. 'Maybe if I can just move a little bit, show him I'm alive!'  
I wiggle my hand, and feel Mark move.

Mark's POV:

I feel some movement, and I look over, I see his hand moving. "S-Sean? If you can hear me, I love you, and I see your signal."

I see his lips stretch into a smile. I kiss him passionately, knowing that he's trying to get back to me.


	7. Cerberus returns

Mark's POV:

I walk into Sean's room the next morning, after eating breakfast, only to discover that he's not there.

"SEAN? HELLO? NURSE! DOCTOR! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

The doctors and nurses all rush in.

"What's going on-"

They all stop, noticing that Sean isn't there.

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS HE?"

Screams nurse joy, the only one with a cross around her neck.

"Calm down, Joy, someone has to have seen something. There's no way someone could've not noticed anything." Reasons Dr. Carlton.

We all run to the front desk, and ask the lady if she's seen anything.

"I did. I saw a rough looking young man walk in here, then walk out with him over his shoulder. I didn't dare do anything, everyone else was cowering, so I guessed he was mean or a big problem."

"THAT! WAS! MY! BOYFRIEND! OH MY GOD! WHERE DID THEY GO?"

"They went out that door, but I don't know where they went after that."

Jack's POV:

I feel myself being lifted by two very strong arms, all the medical equipment still attached. I feel them tugging at some of the wires. "N-No." I manage. I hear a laugh, very different from Mark's.

"You couldn't stop me even if you wanted to. So don't even try."

I hear a voice, also very different from Mark's. I'm terrified, knowing who it is and what they'll do, if I don't comply. I feel myself being hefted over a pair of shoulders, and very skinny shoulders at that. 'WAIT I RECOGNIZE THESE SHOULDERS! ITS CERBERUS!" I try to struggle, but I can't move at all.

Cerberus's POV:

Sean starts to struggle, and I just squeeze him tighter.

"Don't even THINK about it Sean." I growl. Throwing him roughly into my car. He hits his head on the other door, but I don't care, as long at I get MY Sean back. 'Lets see you get him back now, Mark!"

Mark's POV:

"OH! I just remembered! He threw that patient into a black Mercedes Benz, license number 70985T28. I-Is that helpful?" asks the receptionist.

"Yes, Jenny, thank you."

I call a cab, and as I wait, I call Bob, Wade, Ken, Cry, Felix, and Yamimash.

"Guys, Meet me at my apartment. 10 minutes."

"Got it." they say in unison.

10 minutes later...

"Guys... Someone stole Sean. Right out of the... hospital... I... don't...I...can't. NO THIS SIN'T HAPPENING! AHHHHHH!"

"Felix what's happening to him?!" screams Wade.

"He's having a panic attack! He hasn't had one in three years. He was doing so good!"

I crumple to the ground, sobbing. And then I black out.

"MARK? PLEASE NO! YOU WERE DOING SO WELL!"

I feel someone slap me, and I see Bob, and Wade, there with their chins on the floor. I look in front of me, and I see Cry.

"Y-you slapped m-me. I-I can't b-believe you'd d-do that." I stutter.

"You needed to be snapped out of it. I figured I'd be the one to do it, cuz no one else was gonna do it."

"Thanks babe, I was frozen there. You really are the best." says Felix.

Jack's POV:

I wake up in a cold basement, strapped onto a table, with IV needles in my arms, and a heart monitor as well.

"W-where AM I? CERBERUS! SHOW YOURSELFE THIS MINUTE DAMMIT!"

He steps out of the shadows.

"I see my Sean is awake. How are you, babe?"

"Where's my ring?"

"You have it, on your finger. Numbskull."

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT! AND YOU'RE ABUSIVE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

"Never. You can't keep me away. I would never leave MY Sean alone. You will NEVER leave. And now that you're awake, we can begin the fun."

Thanks to all who have read my story! BAI!


	8. The big house, Finally

Bob's POV:

"S-s-sean. N-n-no. Please. C-c-come back to m-me. P-please!"Mark mumbles in his sleep as he claws at the air.

I go over and shake him awake. He jumps so hard that I think he's going to slap me out of fear.

"Mark. It's okay. Lets make a video. I know you won't be able to sleep. Lets see if any of the fans have seen him! I know they would have something to say."

"O-okay. If you s-say so. I-I'm just n-not ready to face the m-music yet I guess."

"So... wanna go do that video?"

10 MINUTES LATER

"HEL-LO Everybody, my name is Markiplier, and I have a task for you guys. Operation find Jack. He's been kidnapped from the hospital and we need to find him. If you see him, let us know. There is a black Mercedes Benz with gold plating. It's tag number is 70985T28. That's 70985T28. Please, let us know, and I'll post again when we've found him. Thanks! And I'll see YOU... IN THE NEXT VIDEO! BUH-BYE!"

He posts the video, then immediately passes out and slumps onto the floor before I can catch him.

"Mark? GUYS! COME HERE! HURRY!" I yell and everyone runs into the room.

"What happened?" asks Wade.

"We just finished recording 'operation find Jack', and he blacked out. I don't know why."

Suddenly, Mark jerks awake, but Mark isn't Mark, it's Dark.

" _ **Hello everyone. No need to be afraid. I will not hurt you. Mark has made sure I no longer have the power to hurt anyone n this world, unless they physically hurt him. I must inform you, Mark has blacked out from worry. He will not be coming back for some time. Now, I must also help find Jack AKA Sean. That is my job and I owe it to Mark. I owe him that much for almost ruining his life**_."

Everyone jumps back, terrified of me because of my past actions.

"Wow. Okay... that's a lot to take in. Lets get planning."

And so they do.

Jack's POV:

He continues to rape me, every day, and I don't know why. He always does something different. Today it was a ring and I couldn't go till he did. It was so maddening, but all I could do was sit there and take it. I am a pathetic excuse for a human being. I black out.

Cerberus's POV:

Sean just blacked out, but he's starting to move again, usually he stays like that for hours. 'None of my concern. If he wants to try to be strong, let him try.'

Then he stands up. But Sean isn't Sean. It's someone else in his body. Their skin is a pale, ghostly white. Paler than the moon. Then the creature opens its eyes, they're both green, not a normal human green, green like septic eye sam. And the pupils, they're a fiery red and it looks like real fire is behind them, the way they flicker and spark.

"W-who the HELL are you? G-get out of S-sean's body t-this instant!"

" _I am known as Anti. Short for Antisepticeye. Your torture has gone on for three weeks now, and it is time for your reign of terror to stop. I am a demon, and I live inside of Sean. He is tired of you, and what you do every day to him. He is too afraid to do anything, but I am not. I give you two choices. One: you let us go, and we don't call the police. Two: you keep us locked away, and I will contact someone who you stand no chance against. And you have cut off any human forms of communication here, so I will use an older form of communication. You have three days_."

"I will not let you go. You can sure as hell try to get out, but this place is safer than a bomb shelter. There is no out for you."

" _You have made your final decision then? I suppose that is what I expected. So... You have exactly three hours till they find you and jail you. Have a nice life_!"

Dark's POV:

I run into the kitchen.

" _ **Guys, I know where he is. He's downtown. With a man named Cerberus. We must go to him**_."

"Oh jeez Dark, you scared the shit out of us, we need to put a bell on you. But good job! How'd you find out?" says Bob.

" _ **Anti. I will explain later. First we must save Sean. He has been through a lot these last three weeks. His body could not handle it, so Anti took over. Like I did with Mark**_."

"Okay. LETS GO SAVE SEAN!" screams Cry.

"Yes. But lets call the police first." says Ken.

"Exactly. " says Bob. "The police must know about this, but we must instruct them to wait for a signal from us. Maybe a flare?"

"Perfect!" says Cry.

We all head out to save Sean. When we get there, I start pounding on the door, and it breaks down.

"Wow, Dark is so strong, how does he do it?" I hear Felix whisper.

" _ **I am a demon. How else? No amount of working out could ever allow you to break a door like this one was**_."

"Oh. I didn't realize you could hear me. Super hearing?" asks Felix.

I nod, and motion for them to be quiet, and Bob sets off the flare, having called the police and telling them about our signal, they know to wait until we have been inside for ten minutes before coming in to help. So we go in, me leading, and I telepathically ask Anti where he is and to call out using his voice.

" _I'm over here! Help!"_

"HA! You will never leave, Anti, Sean, WHOEVER YOU ARE! I own YOU! YOU BELONG TO ME! I HAVE BEEN OWNING YOU FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS!"

" _ **You will never get away. We have you surrounded by the police, and I am stronger than a thousand men. I could kill you with my pinkie finger if I wanted to. But I think your time would be better served getting raped in prison, by your fellow inmates, for taking away the one youtuber they're allowed to watch. Jacksepticeye. And for every time you hurt him, one of your bones will be broken. So, prepare to have 21 bones broken. Unless you give up, of course. But I doubt that will happen, will it**_?"

I say, walking into the room where they were. Looking at him murderously.

" _ **You don't scare me. No matter how hard you try, even if you pull a knife, you will not be able to get away. I'm faster than a racecar, stronger than a bull, smarter than any scientist, more resilient than a steel cage. No matter what you try, you will either decide our own fate, and die or rot in prison. Your choice**_."

He holds up his hands in surrender. I nod to Bob, and he goes to get the policemen, who come and arrest him, promising to keep him in prison till he dies. Mark and Sean take over again, both blacked out.

Sean's POV:

"OH GOD ME ARSE! HELP!"

I scream, and I hear a nurse run in.

"You're okay sir! You shouldn't be in pain! There's a lot of morphine in your system!"

"I TOLD YOU, WE HAVE TO BE TOUCHING, OR WE WILL BOTH DIE!" screams Mark.

"M-merk? You're here? Where? I-I can't see. A-am I blind?"

"SEE? WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU? BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN WE'RE SPARATED, AND NOW HE'S BLIND!"

"I'm sorry sir! we had to do surgery! We couldn't have you touching him!"

"IF I DON'T GET TO TOUCH HIM, HE MAY BE PERMANENTLY BLIND! YOU DON'T WANT THAT RUINING YOUR HOSPITAL'S REP, WOULD YOU?"

"No, w-we wouldn't. P-please, go ahead, s-sir."

I feel Mark's hand on mine, and my vision starts to come back.

"M-merk! I love ye so much. W-what h-happened to m-me?"

"Cerberus raped you so much that your body couldn't handle it. You blacked out and Anti took over. Your version of Dark! Did you know he existed? He threatened Cerberus! He's the reason you were rescued."

"I-I knew. I-I just d-didn't want t-to scare ye, M-merk."

"You could never scare me away."

He leans in to kiss me, but I pull away.

"What's wrong, Sean?"

"H-he kissed me. I-I'm unclean. I n-need to be washed. P-please. I d-don't deserve yer kindness, n-not after everything that h-happened. I don't deserve ye, or yer lo-"

"Now, you listen to me, and you listen good. You are the one I love, YOU are my soulmate, YOU are the one I don't deserve. I love YOU, and no one else. Understand?"

"M-merk. I can't put into words how grate fulI am to ye. Fer lovin me after all this happened. I'm so lucky to have found ye!"

"I love you too, ya doof. Now come here!"

We kiss, passionately, more passion flows through that kiss than I could have ever imagined, more passion than there is in the whole universe. God, I love this man. He is my everything. I just hope nothing comes between us.

"Guess what, babe."

"What, Merk?"

"I get to take you home tomorrow. And PAX is over, but I don't care. The only reason I was there was for you."

"Oh. Merk?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be livin with ye?"

"Yes, ya doof. You really think that after all that bull I'm gonna let ya go back to Ireland and live by yourself nd not be protected? No fuckin way. Nuh-uh. NOT happenin."Mark says, in mock dissapointment, then bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized that I only have a one room apartment right now. You can have the bedroom I guess."

"Nope. I'll sleep on the couch. That's the last word on the subject."

"You know I'll just carry you to the bed anyway, right?"

"Nope. Because I'll scream and wake up yer neighbors, and ye don't want that, do ye?"

"Fine. You can have the couch."

"There s one thing I wanna do before we go to yer house though, Merk."

"What's that?"

"I wanna visit Cerberus. And sing a song for him. Just to show him I'm okay, and he can't affect me."

"No. Bad idea."

"He's behind bars. He can't do anything."

"What I meant was, you walking is a bad idea."

"I'll sit in a wheelchair then. Problem solved. Believe me. Can I have me phone?"

"Fine. We can see him. Here ya go."

I play Fighter, by Christina Aguilera. "This is the song I wanna sing to him."

~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~

"Hello, Cerberus."

"Hello Sean. I knew you would come crawling, well, wheeling back to me. You always do."

"No, ye filthy bastard. Yer a disgusting twit and I want nothing more to do with ye. I just came here to do two last things before I leave you to rot in jail fer the rest of yer miserable life."

"And what is that?"

"First, I'm gonna sing a song fer ye."

"Oh. This is gonna be GOOD. Lets see what song Sean has picked out, bet it'll be a love song."

I hit play on the song, and start to sing.

"After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you, but in the end, I wanna thank ye, Cause ye made me that much stronger Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame  
After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I want to say thank you  
Cause it  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
You thought I would forget,  
But I remember  
'Cause I remember  
I remember  
You thought I would forget,  
But I remember  
'Cause I remember  
I remember  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter.

What do ye think of that? Filthy bastard."

He stares at me. Unable to speak. So I flip him off with both hands, and so does Mark.

"Sean. Babe you are so awesome."

Mark pulls me into a passionate kiss, and I kiss back, still flipping of Cerberus. When we finally pull apart, I know I have to say something to Cerberus.

"Fuck ye, and all of yer torture. You think what we had was love? No, that was ye pounding on and abusing me. I hated every second of it, I hate yer torturous ways, and I hate ye most of all. So fook off, ye don't deserve me, I am a human being, and ye can't force another human baing to love ye just because ye think it's funny to rape them. It isn't funny, nor is it nice. See ye in official court, ye filthy fooking bastard. Ye better believe I'll be pressin fookin charges. FOOK YE AND EVERYTHING YE TRIED TO DO! YE CAN'T BREAK ME!"

I yell, then motion for Mark to wheel me out, still flipping off Cerberus.

Thanks to Markimoo-Jacksepticeyefan1235 for giving me ideas for my story! I promise you'll get yer cuddles next chapter!


	9. The Accident

Mark's POV:

I was wheeling Sean out of the prison, and thanked the officer as we left. I drove us to my apartment.

"I need me phone Merk. I got a call ta make."

"Okay. Have I ever told you how much your accent turns me on?"

"No, ye haven't Merk. Good ta know though. Now, please bring me to yer bedroom. Then could ye go to the store? I need a few things."

Mark heads off to the store, with the list of shite that I need. I make a call.

"Hey. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do ye need, Sean?"

"I need you to send all the money in me account to an American bank called Wells Fargo. I'll be needin it. I won't be comin back to Ireland."

"We're sorry to lose your business sir. And yes, right away. Any particular reason?"

"I've 'ad an accident. And I'll be livin here for the foreseeable future. With my new boyfriend."

"Okay sir. Thank ye. The transaction is complete. They should be able to send a card to yer new address. What would that be?"

"I'll just go and pick it up later this week. Thank ye! Me boyfriend is home, gotta go. Thanks again!"

Mark walks in, loaded down with groceries.

"Thanks, Merk! Yer the best!"

~~1 WEEK LATER~~~

We fell asleep together on the couch, watching a movie. I feel a big, muscular arm wrapped around me, and turn around to see Mark, snoring lightly, his face twitches, then turns into a mask of fear.

"N-no. P-please, don't t-take Sean. I need hm. N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screams.

I shake him awake, ending the nightmare.

"Babe are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry. J-just a nightmare. I love y-you. You have to promise me something."

"Anything for you, babe."

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Ever."

"I promise. Now. Where were we?"

"In the middle of cuddling."

And we pass out, a tangle of arms and legs and heads. I wake up, to find that Mark isn't here, I hoist myself into my wheelchair, and head on into the kitchen.

"Merk? Where are ye, Babe?" I call.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"Are ye cooking?"

"Technically?"

I wheel myself faster, hoping to stop Mark from hurting himself again, and find him pouring himself a bowl of cereal. I huff a sigh of relief, only to crash into the fridge.

"FOOK! Me foot!"

Mark runs over, and puts an icepack on my foot.

"All better?"

"Thanks to you, I am now." I stare into his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

He stares into my eyes, smiling. He looks at me lovingly.

"You shouldn't be going that fast, babe. You might hurt yourself worse." He whispers, making my whole body shiver.

"I thought ye would be hurtin yerself, with what happened last time ye tried to cook."

"Nope. I was makin cereal. Want somethin?"

"I'm fine."

He picks me up and carries me into the living room, bridal style.

"Oh, I fergot ter mention, can ye take me to Wells Fargo? I need to do somethin."

"Sure. Can we get dressed first though? I don't wanna go out in just my pyjama pants."

"Sure, I don't want ter go out in just me boxers either."

"I think that would be pretty hot though. Seriously." He winks at me.

"Ye dirty minded bastard." I say, laughing.

We go get dressed, and head off to the bank.

"What's so special about Wells Fargo that ya had to go today?"

"It's a secret. Ye stay out here, just put me in my chair and I'll be goin."

"Okay."

I go in, and get my new Debit and Credit cards.

"Pleasure doin' business with ye!"

I wheel out, tucking the cards into my pockets.

"Ya all done then? Or do we need to go and do somethin else?"

"Lets go to yer apartment. I need my computer."

"Okay."

We go to the apartment, and I get set up with my computer, and Mark leaves the room.

*mumbling*"Lets see what I can find. No, no, maybe, no, maybe, no, no, no, no, maybe, it's perfect!"

I'm looking at houses, and I've finally found the perfect one, and it's in my price range! I arrange with an agent to take a look at the house, which is a dual level 4 bed, 3.5 bath house. The agent emails me back, saying that she can pick me up today around 3:00. I email back, saying that that time is perfect. But don't knock or ring, just text me.

~~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~

I get a text from the agent, and roll myself out the door.

"Where ya goin, babe?"

"Out for a snack. I got this. Don't worry!" I say as I leave our first floor apartment.

The agent is standing outside the door, and I motion towards her van, and she opens the door. I haul myself in, and my wheelchair behind me. I buckle myself in to the passenger seat. She drives us towards the house, and when we get there, it is just like the one I dreamed it would be.

"This is the perfect house, I know it already!"

"Well, there's still the inside. Want to see it?"

"Of course. I would never buy a house without seeing the inside of it!"

"It's 60,000 square feet, and it has an amazing view from the master bedroom. And it has an industrial kitchen!"

We finish going through the house, and I decide to buy it.

"Why such a big house for one man?"

"Oh, it isn't just me, me boyfriend Merk will be movin in with me!"

"Oh! That's nice!"

"Yer the first person who hasn't instantly recognized me as Jacksepticeye and said Septiplier confirmed."

"I've been wanting to, but I have to be professional around my clients. So... can I?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"SEPTIPLIER CONFIRMED!"

Everyone on the street turns and looks at her, and she blushed really hard.

"Sorry everybody! I'm just excited!"

"Let's go and surprise Merk!"

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"Sure! I want to prove to him that he doesn't have to do anything for me, especially buy things. He's been tryin to buy stuff for me that I don't even need. He's just too carin'. Ye know?"

"I get it, I broke my hip a few years back, and it was all my sister could do to not carry me around everywhere. Being the younger sister, I wanted to be more independent. So I tried to show her that I don't need her help all the time. And I ended up in the hospital again. But I'm sure that that won't happen to you, Sean."

We get into her van, and she drives me to the apartment complex. She wheels me to the door, and I ring the bell.

"Who is it?" Mark asks.

"It's ME! OPEN THE DOOR MAN!" I yell. Mark comes to the door, and looks surprised to see the agent behind me, wheeling me around.

"Who is this, babe?"

"She's an agent, now, follow us in yer car. And we will show ye somethin amazin."

"Okay... Odd."

We get in the van, and Mark gets in his car. We drive off, towards the house I just bought for us.

"What is this? Why did ya take me to a house?"

"Because, Mr. Fischbach, Your boyfriend, Mr. Sean William McLoughlin, just bought it for the two of you to share. There are four bedrooms, three and a half baths, and an industrial kitchen, which is all Mr. McLoughlin's, because he told me what happened to you the last time you tried to actually cook something."

"OH MY GOD SEAN, HOW DID YOU AFFORD THIS?"

"I had my banker in Ireland transfer my money to Wells Fargo. And thats why I didn't let you come with me when I went out earlier. I wanted to prove to you that I don't need ye to watch over me all the time like I'm a helpless baby bird."

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU FUCKING RICH? I CAN'T EVEN AFFORD THIS SHIT!"

"I am rich enough to afford this house up front. No mortgage."

"How...the HELL...can you do that and still have enough money left over to live on?"

"Because I had a good job in Ireland. I got paid 200K A year and this house cost $700,909.50, so 6 years worth. And I still have $1,999,999.09 left in my account. I do these things cause I love ye, Merk. I always will."

"Oh...my...God."

He falls to his knees, and I rush over, trying to help him up, when I realize he's crying.

"ARE YE OKAY?"

"I-I just...I never thought that... Thank you I never thought that anyone would spend this much money on me!"

"Anyone who's crazy enough to spend this much money on someone else, just to buy a nice house, clearly loves the other person."

"I just... Can we go in?"

"Sure, Mr. Fischbach. He put the house under both of your names, so you have to sign this as well."

She hands him the papers and a pen, and he happily signs, then carries me inside, bridal style.

"I'm nothing if not traditional."

"And loud, Merkimoo. Don't forget loud."

"Oh really? Am I loud? I hadn't noticed."

We both laugh as he puts me into my chair, which the agent has just wheeled in.

"Mark."

"Yes?"

"I have one more surprise for you!"

"Please tell me there's a pool."

"There is, but that isn't the surprise."

"What is it then?"

I start to stand up, and he tries to push me into my chair again.

"No Sean, you can't walk yet."

I get up before he can stop me again, and walk into the kitchen.

"Yes I can, see?"

He stands there in astonishment, openmouthed.

"Oh my god! For how long?"

"For about a week. Worked on it while ye were asleep."

"Oh. I guess I'm a heavy sleeper then."

I motion for him to come closer. And he puts his ear near my mouth.

"I have another surprise. But It'll have to wait for another day." I whisper into his ear. He shivers.

"Well, good luck you two!"

"Wait Jane! I need you to help us sell our old apartment."

Three days later, the apartment was sold, and we were permanently moved into the new house, and I was up and walking around. Mark had the master bedroom, and I had the bedroom next to his, so he could check on me at night.

"MARK! HELP!"

I had fallen off the bed, and I think I broke something.

"What? OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Not really! I think I broke something!" I was crying, and curled into a ball on the floor. I hadn't cried in six years.

"I'll call the hospital!"

"Okay! Hurry!"

"Hello? Yes, I live on *Address*. Okay. My boyfriend fell out of his bed and broke something we think. Please hurry! He's in a lot of pain!"

"Okay sir, we'll send an ambulance right away."

"Thank you!"

He runs back in, and puts me in the wheelchair that we kept on hand just in case.

"OW! I can do it meself! Yer just gonna make it worse!"

I haul myself into the chair, and settle in a comfortable way. While waiting for the ambulance, Mark has a panic attack, and I black out, just after waving down the ambulance.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE RECCOMEND IT TO YOUR FRIENDS! I LOVE ANSWERING QUESTIONS! I MIGHT ACCEPT A FEW REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS BUT REMEMBER, THIS IS MY STORY AND I HAVE THE CONTROL! Shoutout to Markimoo-Jacksepticeyefan12345 for the cuddle ideas! BAI!


	10. The Break In

Mark's POV:

I wake up in the hospital, and I'm terrified, but I don't remember why. Then I notice Sean isn't next to me.

"SEAN! JACK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A nurse runs in.

"It's okay sir! He's in the room next door."

EVERY TIME WE COME TO A HOSPITAL, IT ENDS UP LIKE THIS! DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT IF WE'RE NOT TOUCHING BOTH OF US WILL DIE? YOU DON'T WANT THAT, DO YOU?"

"No, of course not! BRING HIM IN!"

Four nurses rush in, with an unconscious Sean.

"What happened?"

"He fell out of the bed, according to you, and broke something. Well, multiple things. His left leg is shattered, his collarbone, his left arm, and he has a stab wound in his side. What happened was no mere accident. Someone had to have put a lot of pressue on his body to fo this much damage. And unless the floor attacked him, we don't really know who it could be. All we know, is that it was a Swiss Army Knife, and an old one. Rusty. If you find one, that might be the weapon. It was stainless steel as well."

"What the fuck? I don't...I can't... I WON'T let this happen."

I place my hand on his, and he starts to stir, they made sure that his right side was facing me.

"M-merk? Is that you?" His eyes are closed.

"Yes baby, it's me. Please, open those beautiful blue eyes!"

His eyes open, but they aren't his eyes. They belong to Anti.

" _Hello, Mark. I need to tell you something before he can take over again_."

He whispers into my ear.

"Please leave, nurses. Thank you." They leave, and Anti relaxes.

" _I know who did this, but I don't know their name. They are female and_ -"

He cuts off in the middle of his sentence, and Sean's blue eyes take over.

"M-merk?"

"Yes, Sean?"

"It hurts so much."

"I know baby. It'll get better."

"No, not that. The fact that I remember everything."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know who and how and why."

"Wow. Anti was about to tell me, before you woke up."

"We were awake at the same time. Having a conversation."

"Th-That's not even POSSIBLE! How?"

"I've been doing it for a while now, we both acknowledge each other, and then he and I talk. I don't know if it'll work with Dark. Try it for me?"

"Anything for you."

I acknowledge Dark, and he acknowledges me. And I let him talk first.  
" _ **Hello, Sean**_."

"Hi, Dark!"

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Mark!"

" _ **This feels weird. But kinda nice**_."

"Yeah. Does it look weird?"

"Yes. Half your face and body are Darks, and the rest is you. You look strange."

"You try it then. Lets see."

"Okay."

He flinches, but then Anti takes over half of his body. The eyes are the weirdest thing about it.

" _How do we look? I'm assuming as weird as the two of you. Really. Get a mirror_."

"We look weirder than them, with yer green eye next to me blue one, Anti."

"I suppose. How are you, Dark? Mark?"

"I'm fine, little dizzy. You?"

" _ **I'm fine. Mark, Is this odd to you? Or is it just me**_?"

"It takes a few tries to get used to."

"I'll bet it does. This is really disorientating, only being able to see out of one eye."

"Wait till ye try walking, Merk. That's REALLY difficult."

Outside, the doctors and nurses were looking in, curious as to what the two men were talking about, and then Mark/Dark and Sean/Anti turned towards them. They all scream.

" ** _That was fun. I liked their faces! Wow_**!"

"Yeah. That was so much fun!"

" _I liked it. That was odd to do though...Oh well. Do ya think they think we're insane or have some condition though_?"

"I think so. Here comes a nurse. Time to disappear guys. Ready Merk?"

"Ready for what?"

"They're gonna do a full exam on us, cause they think there's somethin wrong wit us."

"Oh. Guess so. Here we go."

"H-hello gentlemen. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Sean?"

"I'm all good."

"We have to run some tests. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yeah."

After the exam, they declare us healthy, and we go home, but in an ambulance. I open the doors, and lift Sean out.

"Are you okay babe?" I say as he winces.

"Yeah. Just be a bit more gentle."

"Sorry. I'll try."

We get into the house, and discover that all of our stuff is either smashed or gone. There is spray paint on the wall, saying,"You gays disgust me! Go die in a hole!"

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I would like to report a crime! Our stuff is gone or smashed, there is a hateful message on our wall, and our windows are smashed! Please send some squad cars!"

I thank the lord that Chica was staying at my parent's house, and not here. I don't want to imagine what would have happened had she been here.


End file.
